Last glance
by howlingangel101
Summary: When cam fell and what information he gave to change anothers life. Hope you like it :
1. Chapter 1

As I took one last glance at heaven ready to start a new and free willed life I seen one more person come down Gabrielle her eye's were full of excitement but sorrow as well a pat on my shoulder made my muscles flex.

'I can see your finally down' I nodded to Roland and followed him to his cabin to get dress in the right clothing.

I looked up at the midnight stars and moon not being able to wait till sunrise I went over to the cliff finding that it was already taken Gabrielle she started to walk back before realising I was here.

'Oh Cameron I was just looking over at the ocean, it's beautiful at night' she let out a soft sigh then I realised the corners of my mouth had turned up 'no I cant like Gabrielle were on different sides' I repeated it to myself.

'I think I would prefer it at sunrise' I looked at her taking in her blonde hear that was down to her waist but her eye's were know focussed on the sky and filled with sorrow 'it may not be forever for you, you can redeem yourself and get back' she shook her head then faced me.

'I can't get back IT's imposable I have fallen' she looked close to tears so I hugged her and she returned it to me. We sat down on the edge of the cliff looking at the sky until sunrise had past Gabrielle got up.

'I should be leaving know I hope you have a good day Mr Briel' she curtsied then left I went I while later wanting to see things for myself.

'Years later, literally'

'oy, I heard some worked there way back into heaven including Miss Gabe' Cam walked up to the stables to find Roland taking the saddle of his horse.

'She got in' my answer was replied with a nod 'I new it when she fell she looked like she regretted it' he nodded with eye's wide open I turned around to see Gabe standing there but Roland wanted out by saying 'not my business' then left.

'Well, well, well Miss Gabe' I nodded my head to her my answer was slitting eyes Then she flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: well next chapter got the idea from passion

Cam: you stole it from passion.

Me: not really I made it into my own thing so ha.

Cam: Fine and she forgot to say this in the first chapter not surprised.

Gabbe: disclaimer Megan does not own fallen, torment or passion.

Cam: keep that mouth of yours out of this.

Gabbe: no, no and no. So begin

LHASA, TIBET , APRIL 30 ,1740

Daniel had just left leaving me at the cliff alone until an whirling announcer opened up and none other than Gabe came through.

She stepped through seeing me made her open another but I was quicker and grabbed her arm to face me.

'Let go!' she spat the words at me making me want to lift my hand to my face to check there was nothing on it but I was hit in the stomach giving a groan. 'God I can't stand this girl!' seemed like what my entire body was shouting at me but my head had a different idea.

Grabbing her and pushing her against the wall. It felt wrong but also so right to have her close without fitting. Seeing her blue eyes looking into mine made me confused but I liked it. Feeling my hands slide down her soft arms making my stomach turn and my body filling up with heat .

'I have to go' her words came out as a whisper but I lifted an eyebrow questioning her as she stayed in the same position.

Gabbes pov

I stared at him blankly until he raised his eyebrow I filled up with anger. Pushing him back to make him stumble I reopened the announcer 'good bye' my voice was soft but I kept walking into the announcer. Breathing slowly I got my breath back telling no shouting at myself to keep away until hearing cam shout not understand from being to far foreword I kept going further and faster.

Cams pov

' no, no, no, no, no !' I shouted aloud as I realised what could of happened if we stayed there a bit longer letting my mind drift I could see what happened. Coming back out I realised I was smiling I punched the rocks so hard It felt like my fists were bleeding taking deep breaths I jumped of the cliff. Taking in all the fresh air then releasing my wings to take me up and away.


End file.
